1. Technical Field
This invention relates to pet houses and, more particularly, to a stackable play house for cats.
2. Prior Art
The housecat (Felis domesticus) is often chosen as a pet because of its intelligence and personality. The cat's intelligence allows training and the ability to adapt to the human household. The adaptation of the cat requires the presence of humans who form the cat's family group, much the same as the family group of animals found in the natural state. The physical household and the yard areas form the cat's territory and are shared with the human family group. The responsibility attached to cat ownership includes the provision of proper nutrition, clean and detached litter areas, and comfortable sleeping, resting, or watching accommodations.
The provision of a resting and eating facility in a room of the host house establishes the area limit to the cat as far as these particular activities are concerned. If within the same area a “cat box” is often included, the entire area is considered to be feline territory and may be a source of objectionable odors as well as food and water spillage. The most objectionable problem is the psychological torment of the owners and the behavioral non-compliance of the cat when efforts are made to change or eliminate the undesirable features. Odor control is an especially vexing problem for which a variety of solutions have heretofore been proposed such as litter boxes, specially treated sand or pellets for use within the litter box, extremely pungent and heavily scented air fresheners and the like.
Various structures which house pets such as dogs and cats have been disclosed in the art. Such structures typically include an enclosed rest area which satisfies the animal's desire to “nest”. Other, more elaborate, structures also include play areas. As they have the ability to satisfy an animal's need to rest, play, climb and watch, these elaborate structures, often referred to as “playhouses”, are particularly well suited for cats.
While complex playhouse structures seek to combine aesthetics with a layout appealing to pets, such structures are often difficult to move and/or store, particularly if the structure includes multiple levels and/or a roof shaped to resemble the angled roof of a house or barn. Furthermore, as the transport and storage of such structures is often difficult, there has been little motivation to provide the aforementioned additional features which are often those most appealing to a cat.
Accordingly, a need remains for a play house that overcomes the above noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing an amusing and entertaining sleeping and playing area that entertains a pet, such as a cat. Such a play house is a practical, inexpensive accessory for all owners of such pets, keeping them occupied while the owner is away. Such a play house is preferably stackable and could be used indoors or outdoors while providing a pet with plenty of exercise and playful enjoyment.